Organization XIII's Grand Tournament
by Axel Scratch
Summary: Sora and friends are going to participate in the Organizations once-every-10-years tournament, where people from almost every world, even ones that aren't from KH. This is a crossover between many anime/games/etc so I didn't put it in crossover.


Sora, following excited and anxious people, walked into the middle of what seemed to be a Roman arena. Sora had participated in this specific event numerous times, but seemed to always be beaten by a masked or hooded foe. Remembering how easily he was defeated was like a knife to the temple so he brushed off the thought and walked with a little more enthusiasm in every step. A representative of the tournament rose from his stone chair on top of a flat roof and walked towards the edge. After the laughter and pestering chatters died down, the man began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I am proud to announce tomorrow through then next few days the Organization XIII tournament will be taking place. All worlds written on your list will be used as the battle grounds. Every world has a different terrain, giving some the advantage of using it to their will against their opponent or the weakness of being too weak in said predicaments. Anyhow, during the tournament, only one weapon can be used at a time. Basically, you can use a sword, or a gun, but not at the same time. You may use as much magic as you like." Of course Sora knew his weapon of choice, the Ultima Blade, or if necessary Oblivion.

"Once a battle has started there are only a few rules you must follow. One: you cannot kill your opponent. Killing your opponent is completely illegal and will disqualify you from this tournament and any later on. Two: no stalling. If you and your opponent stand in the middle of the field just staring at each other both of you shall be disqualified then and there." He quickly cleared his throat and pressed on. "And last, but not least, three, you are not allowed to forfeit. If you insist on forfeiting you and your opponent will be matched up with another person. Everyone is fighting in this tournament," he turns toward the three people sitting on stone chairs next to him, "even the top three champions in the world will compete."

After saying this, the person farthest away from the announcer revealed her face which was hidden by her Organization XIII hood. She seemed full of youth, as though her life was a calm stream flowing into the endless sea. Shortly after, the person in the middle also showed his face. He did not wear any expression, as if his very being stopped at a glum time in his years. Strangely, the third, the one closest to the announcer, did not move a muscle. By how this person sat Sora believed it was a guy. The glum adult rose from his carved rock and walked next to the already risen man. Shortly after the others followed suit. Depressing as he looked, the middle man spoke with enough force to fill the whole stadium with an echo and ring in a B flat below staff.

"My fellow humans, or other species from each world, I welcome you to a battle of wits and strength beyond any other. Due to the mass uprising of people, at least three to five matches shall be taking place at a time. Any battles outside these matches are not counted. After each battle time for the day, you are allowed to spar with other people in this tournament, but the 'no killing' rule still stands. The rest of the rules have already been given to you. Now rest up inside the hotels around the area or in the arena and be prepared 8 o' clock sharp!"

A loud uproar spread so thick a butter knife could cut through it. Sora and a couple other contestants shielded their ears with their hands. As the cheering passed, the champions decided to leave, except for the still hooded person. Sora stood in confusion, wondering about the identity of this hooded man. Sora felt his legs move on their own, making him pace forward to the front of the crowd. It took him a good twenty seconds to get to the front. By this time Sora noticed that the hooded man was standing in front of him. Sora flinched a little, but regained his composure when the mysterious man raised his right arm.

"It has been a while old friend, but I must bid you adieu. See you at the tournament tomorrow," he said, placing his raised hand upon Sora's shoulder. He lowered his arm to his side and disappeared into a cloud of black smoke, which gently scratched Sora's inner throat, causing him to cough. After his coughing fit said its good-bye's, a familiar voice shouted through the talkative group. It was a voice Sora knew too well.

"Sora!" the voice spoke, giving Sora a little bit of calmness after the storm that was his nervousness, "I finally found you! Where have you been? Riku, Naminé and I were worried sick."

"Sorry Kairi, I've just been a little preoccupied since the signing. I haven't been able to keep in contact." He widens his eyes. "Wait, don't tell me you're gonna join the tournament, are you?" Kairi stepped a few feet closer and wrapped one of her arms around one of Sora's.

"Nah, I'd rather see my man fight than participate. Plus I wouldn't want to get in your way of becoming a champion. I'm your future wife after all." Kairi, an outgoing yet shy girl; Sora and Kairi met when she washed up upon Destiny Islands many years ago. After that day Sora and Kairi's relationship started to slowly grow until Sora asked Kairi to marry him after they turned 21. Kairi wanted to get married at 18, but Sora convinced her that he wanted enough dollars to make their wedding the best one in existence. Sora's mind was floating on cloud nine until a quick pound on his arm brought him back to reality. Another familiar voice: the voice of a rival.

"Hey Sora, so you decided to participate? Finally you started showing some nerve." Sora punched the boy back.

"Riku, I got here before you, plus I took on 1000 heartless at once before, I think I can participate in this tournament and at least get to the final round." Riku and Sora proceeded to bump forearms as Kairi help on even tighter to Sora's other arm.

"Other than Kairi, I guess we're all participating in these battles," Riku explained, "I'd watch out for Roxas the most. That sneak can copy your moves remember?" After this sly remark, Riku was suddenly on the ground on his back; a hooded boy's the culprit.

"I'm his Nobody; I came from him. How could I not know his powers?" Roxas asked, waiting for the morally scarred Riku to spring back to life. After his body was back to its previous position, Riku slapped Roxas on the arch of his back, making Roxas cringe a little from the pain. Roxas and Riku looked straight towards each other, reached out their hands and shook their respective hands. Afterwards they began to laugh hysterically for a few seconds, causing many people to turn around and look upon them with judgment.

"It's been some time Roxas, haven't seen yah for about five months or so." Roxas straightened out his back and look at his wristwatch. Eyes widened, Roxas began to run through the crowd after waving and giving a quick good-bye.

"That boy has a lot of things to do these days," Kairi said.

"Oh, don't mind him, he always likes to work. He even works for Vexen to discover different magical phenomena around different worlds." Sora pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket and read it. "By the way, do any of you guys know this world called Earth? I've never been there."

"I heard that's the world where all three of the champions are from," Kairi whispered, to every ones surprise was audible enough over the crowd's rambles. "I also heard one of the champions is insane." Sora's mind flashed to the man in the Organization XIII coat a few minutes ago.

"Apparently everyone in the Organization is participating in the tournament as well," Riku said as he cracked his knuckles. "Time to give that Axel a piece of my mind." _That was only one time and he still can't forget?_ Sora thought.

"Well, it's starting to get late, why don't we hit the hay?" Kairi asked, pointing towards the nearby town. Sora and Riku nodded in agreement and followed Kairi towards a finally setting sun.

_**(Alex: So guy's, it's been a very long time huh? Sorry, I've been busy trying to learn programming and other things but I'm not really good. Also I was trying to watch more anime to get ideas for a new fan fiction and Axel decided to suggest I just remake a story I thought of a long time ago.**_

_**Axel: Pretty much.**_

_**Alex: Also, my friend convinced me to do this and made me watch all the episodes to today…I will admit it to you guys, and please don't judge, but I am a Brony. Yes, I'm a Brony. I like My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.**_

_**Axel: And he convinced me to watch is too and I'm now a Brony, too. You hate, we love and tolerate the crap outta yah!**_

_**Alex: Anyway…I hope you enjoyed the new fanfic and I hope I don't have writers block for the next chapter. BYE! /)(^3^)(\ )**_


End file.
